The invention relates to a device for cutting through the pubis of the carcass of a slaughter animal, in particular a pig suspended by the legs from a slaughter yoke, comprising a positioning element carried by a bar and to be inserted into the anus by a movement in the lengthwise direction, a first cutting element which is disposed concentrically around it, is displaceable in the lengthwise direction, is rotary, and has an end cutting edge which carries out a circular movement for cutting off the rectum and a second, blade-type, cutting element, also driven in the direction of the anus, for cutting through the pubis.